Who would've thought
by estr
Summary: After that incident, Misaki started avoiding Usui. But how can she still do that if they'll be living in the same house?
1. Doomed

**I do not own Maid-sama.**

**Must Read:**

_My story is quite different from the original plot. There are no maid cafes. *sweat drop* And Suzuna, gomen! For replacing you. I just need an older sister for Misaki._

* * *

**Who Would've Thought...**

Chapter 1 – Doomed.

"Are you still listening?" Misaki asked Sakura, her best friend. They're in the school's canteen. Sakura ignored her. Her eyes are fixed on something. Misaki looked what she's starring at. Wrong. It's not something, it's someone.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with that guy?" Misaki looked at her with disgust.

"Okay, I won't tell you." Sakura said in a dreamy voice.

"Sakura!" Misaki yelled.

"What? I mean who wouldn't?"

"Me! And you! You see you're just possessed!"

"Be honest with me Misa, even just a bit, don't you find him attractive?" Her bestfriend asked.

Ofcourse, Usui is an every girl's dream, rich and popular. But not her. She never liked him. Infact, she hate him. But she couldn't deny the fact that he's indeed handsome. So what? The guy's a 'player'. The specie she hated the most. Even just a thought of him is pissing her off.

"Whatever." A safe answer.

Sakura continued talking. Misaki clenched her fist as she remembered a nightmare that happened three days ago.

_Class's over. Misaki's already walking home when she put her hand on her pocket. Empty. She ran back to school. She forgot her phone. A few minutes later, she reached the school. She slid the door of the classroom. Usui is leaning on the wall and a girl is kissing him. The girl is not from their school base on her uniform. Both of them looked at her. The thing is, she even looked more embarrassed than those two. Misaki's planning to step back and run away but then the guy talked._

"_Babe" Usui grabbed her hand. She doesn't know how did the guy reached her but what is he saying, babe?_

_He faced her and mouthed 'cooperate'._

"_I can explain. She kissed me. I told her I already have a girlfriend." Usui explained to Misaki._

"_That girl?" The girl who kissed Usui looked at Misaki with disgust. She started insulting her. That she's too plain and.. well, flat chested. The teeth gritting thing is, Usui didn't respond. Didn't even bother defending her. Which means he agrees. The girl screamed and stopped talking when Misaki punched Usui's face. It seems that Usui didn't expect it so he flew on the chairs. Misaki gets her phone and leaves._

"_That idiot!" She said as she shakes her hurting hand._

"No way! He smiled at you! Look!" Sakura screamed. Misaki rolled her eyes and looked at her wristwatch.

"Shoot! Gotta go!" She's working at their school's library. They're not that rich so she needs to do some part-time jobs for her to study. Plus, she doesn't no longer want to bother her sister.

"What?"

"Bye." She grabbed her sling bag and dashed to the door.

* * *

"Hey mister! What do you think you're doing?" Misaki asked the guy that was about to lift one of their furniture in their house. She just got back from school when she saw men invading their house. The guy ignored her and continued what his doing. Misaki chased him when he went outside.

"Hey! Im as—"

"This is no longer your house young lady, if you want to do something helpful, get your other things out there and stop wasting my time." The guy snapped.

Still shocked, she manages to get her ringing phone and answered whoever the caller is.

"You what!" Misaki yelled. It was Ericka, her sister.

She do love surprises but not the kind that makes her eyebrows to become one and her jaw to drop.

"Im sorry. Don't worry Misa, I—"

"That's not the point!" Misaki is furious now. She just can't understand her sister. How can her sister sell their house to go to France and chase her 'one true love'. How can she be so reckless!

"I love him, and…and I just can't live without him." Her sister sobs. Ericka is 20 years old and Misaki's 16. But on how the situation goes, it's the opposite. Misaki acts more mature than her sister.

Misaki sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. " Although Ericka's childish and all Misaki still loves her and she can't stand seeing or even hearing her cry. Plus, her sister is her only remaining family. She bet her sister's face enlightened when she said that, so as her voice.

"You understand now? Thank you! I love you dear sister."

"Okay. Okay. So where am I going to live now?"

"Ah, about that. You know my best friend Honoka right? I asked her if you can temporarily live with her until I come back and she said yes. She also said that she always dreamed of having a little sister.

"Then, it's settled."

"I'll text you the address."

"Take care, sis."

" You too. Bye!"

Misaki sighed. Those guys are almost done transporting her things. She gets back to the house and packs her things.

* * *

Usui stamps his feet as he reaches for the door knob. Her sister really pisses him off. She has the key anyway so he ignored the door bell. Unless its somebody else. He opened the door. A familiar girl with luggage is in front of him.

* * *

Misaki kept on pressing the door bell. She looks at her phone to check if the address is right, and yeah she's in the right house. After a minute or two the door opened. Her eyes widened. She blinks her eyes to check if she's just hallucinating. Crap! She's not.

Usui opened his mouth but no words came out. He remembers her.

"Im Misaki Ayuzawa, Im looking for Ms. Honoka." Misaki said formally.

"She's not here. Why are you looking for my sister?"

_Sister? Great Im doomed. _Misaki thought.

"Didn't she tell you that I'll be living here for a couple of months?" Misaki needs a thick face now. As if she has a choice. Well, she does, sleep on the streets or live with the guy she despises the most.

His expression told her the answer. Clearly, Usui doesn't have any idea about it.

Usui's phone rang. It's her sister. He excuses himself.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Usui said.

"I don't have so much time to tell you brother, I have a business meeting in London, and I'll be away for a week or two. I'll go send someone to get some of my clothes there. Its really urgent. Please take care of Misaki."

_Beep beep beep…_

That's it and her sister hung up.

* * *

Yessh! Done with chapter 1. So what do you think? Mind writing a review? Critiques are accepted.


	2. What's wrong with her?

Chapter 2 — What's wrong with her?

"So that's why." Usui said. He's leaning in the refrigerator. They're in the kitchen.

Misaki nodded. After Usui's phone call, he let her go inside the house. To clear things up, Misaki told him the whole story.

Silence…

"About what happened last—"

"Its nothing. Let's just forget what happened and start living our lives _separately_. I promise I wont be nuisance in this house. So where's my room?" Misaki snapped. Emphasizing the word separately.

"Its upstairs. The third door from the left."

"Thank you." And she started pulling her luggage.

"Misaki, are you avoiding me?" Usui asked.

Misaki stopped from walking and faced him with one of her fakest smile.

"Im not. Why should I?"

Usui took a step forward. He came closer and closer. He bent his head on the side of Misaki's head. Misaki can feel the hot air coming from Usui's mouth on her ear.

"I don't believe you." He whispered.

That gave her goosebumps. She felt her cheeks warmed. She pushed Usui. She's even more annoyed when she saw the smile plastered on Usui's face. Sure, he's enjoying teasing her.

"Go away!". Misaki immediately turned her back and speed walked.

* * *

"What the cow? You're living in one house?" Sakura blurted.

"Arent you too loud?" Misaki smiled sarcastically. "Besides, I just wanted to ask you if I can stay in your house." She continued.

"Why? Is Usui harassing you?" Sakura asked with a funny suspicious look.

"No. Not that. It's just that, it doesn't look decent."

"Yeah right. But im sorry dear, our house is full. Our relatives from U.S visited last night. Why don't you just accept it?"

Misaki sighed. "I guess so."

"Oh my, look whose coming."

Usui stopped stopped at their table. "I want steak for dinner."

It was as if the whole world stopped when he talked. Oh yeah, he's popular. But after a few seconds, Misaki hear murmurs.

"_What is he doing in the nerds' table?"_

"_What? Steak? Is she cooking for him? I don't believe this."_

Usui heard what they're talking about.

"My apologies, Misaki is currently li—"

Before he could finish what he is about to say Misaki placed her one hand on Usui's mouth and dragged him out.

"What's wrong?" Usui looked at her like an innocent kid.

"Do you really need to say that? Out loud?"

"What that? If you're talking about the steak, yes I want steak for dinner. I thought it will be alright if I request a food I like since you cooked my breakfast this morning."

"Shut up! From now on nobody should know that Im living in your house, got that?"

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to be involved with the likes of you."

That's it and Misaki left.

* * *

"_Because I don't want to be involved with the likes of you." _Misaki's sentence is still echoing on Usui's head.

"_But why? Why? Why? WHY? Im such a fine guy, who wouldn't like me. Ugh. " _Usui thought. He's in the classroom right now starring at Misaki who's seriously taking notes from the lecturer talking in from of them.

He never noticed Misaki before. Maybe because she's plain and unpopular. Though she's like that, Misaki is the top 1 in their class.

"So that's all for now. I know you all are eager to leave this room. So am I. Don't forget your requirements. I told you, though tomorrow will be the start of vacation you'll still have to study. Now get out people."

"_Or maybe, something's wrong with her." _And he smiled to himself. "_There's only one way to find out." _He went to Misaki's table. Misaki immediately felt his presence.

"What?" She said without even looking at him. She's fixing her things when the guy showed up.

"I was just wondering If we can go home together."

"Id rather not. And please just leave me alone will you?" She stood up and was about to leave.

"Is that how tenants treat their landlords? You see you're living in our—"

"I got it! I got it! Stop saying it out loud."

Usui grinned. Looking like he just won a bet.

While walking….

"So why is it a big deal to you if the school finds out that we're living together?" Usui asked.

Misaki who's annoyed, still answered the question.

"It's because you're popular."

"Ahhhhh..I don't get it."

Misaki sighed. "Never mind." _I don't plan telling it to you anyway._

He yawned and placed his both hands on the back of his head. "What's wrong with being popular anyway?"

"HA! What's wrong? Popular kids are all jer—"

Misaki wasn't able finish her sentence.

* * *

**I wonder what happened. Did Usui just... or she just... off for the next chapter!**

_**By the way thanks for those who reviewed and followed. XD**_


	3. Time after time

Chapter 3 – Time after time

Misaki is already prepared on kissing the ground. Literally. Maybe because of too much excitement on answering that stupid question that she didn't see the large stone on the way and tripped or she's just plain stupid. But anyway, that's not the point right now, she just can't believe that the ground will be her first kiss! Defeated, she closed her eyes, a sign that she's ready.

"I won't let the ground be your first kiss."

Misaki opened her eyes. Usui is holding her hand and his face is hovering above hers.

Before she would land on the ground, Usui grabbed her hand and because of the strong pull, she was thrown to Usui's body.

"So whose jerk you are talking about?" Usui flashed a boyish grin.

That's when Misaki realized their 'position'.

"Look! Your face is all red! Haha!" Usui laughed. Damn! And she's still haven't said a single word. Misaki came back with her senses. She tries to push Usui.

"Let go!" She struggled.

"Hey, wait! Stop." Usui caught one of her hands.

"I said, get your hands off—ahhh!"

And they fell on the hard, cold, ground. Talking about position? Usui's on top of Misaki. Good thing nobody is around the streets that minute or they'll be accused doing a public scandal. What a relief.

"Ugh!" Misaki pushed Usui.

"Ouch!" He mumbled.

"Suits you!" Misaki tries to stand up but she felt a pain on her right ankle.

"See! That's why I told you to stop from struggling, you're sprained."

Usui stood up, shaking the dirt on his pants.

Misaki notices the hand he's lending. She looks up. Her anger slowly cooled down when she saw Usui's angelic smiling face. He seems harmless. She's planning to ignore him but the her hand acted on its own. It reached his hand. Is she being hypnotized or what?

Uui gently pulled her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Before she know it. Usui's already piggy-riding her.

"Usui.."

"Hn?"

"Thank you." She mean that. Somewhat her anger on Usui decreased.

Usui stopped from walking. "Are you falling for me already?"

"Put me down."

He laughed. "I was just joking okay?" But then all of a sudden his laughter faded and was replaced by a serious tone. "If you fall for me, I—"

'Drop dead Usui! That's not funny." Misaki yelled. Tired of his not-so-funny jokes.

"Funny?" Usui forced to smile and makes his voice more cheerful. "Yeah..it was just…a joke."

Misaki's not that numb to not notice Usui's suddenly dimmed face.

"_I shouldn't let things like this bother me."_

* * *

After they have reached the house, Misaki locked herself on her room. He even offered her a free foot masge but she refused. Disappointed, Usui just went to her room, which is beside Misaki's room.

He dumped his body on the bed. He reached for his Ipod below his pillow and played the paused song.

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be wai—_

"What the hell?" Usui stopped the song. How come that there's a song like that there. He sighed. "Honoka." He put down his Ipod and gazes at the clock. 4:36. He sighed once again. "I wonder what she's doing right now." An idea popped on his head. He gets up and accidentally presses the replay button. The song played but he's too preoccupied that he didn't notice it and just leaves the room.

While the song continued playing.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,__  
__and think of you__  
__caught up in circles confusion__  
__is nothing new__…_

* * *

"Misa chan!" Usui called. He started muttering. He stopped infront of Misaki's door and knocked for three times but didn't get an answer. He twisted the door knob. Its unlocked.

"Misa chan?" He called once again as he slowly opens the door.

The first thing he would notice is that the room still looked the same as before. The only sign that a someone is using it is the luggage beside the bed and some scattered books and papers on the study table. To his dismay, he saw Misaki sleeping on the table. He was thinking of hanging out with her by means if making fun of her. He went closer to the table.

"_She's really into studying." _Usui thought when he saw the opened Physics and biology textbooks and some notebooks. He was even amused when he saw that the girl has already started doing the requirements that their teacher just said a few hours ago.

He saw a paper slipped on one of the notebooks. He slowly took it up. It was not a paper but a torn picture.

"_Heh. Misaki's family."_ A woman whom he thinks is in the middle thirties who's holding a hand of a cheerful five year old girl. Beside is another girl about ten years old and a…

"_Could it be that the torn part is their…father?"_

As he was returning the picture, Misaki moved her head, making a few strands of her hair fall down on her face. Usui stiffened for a bit when he thought that the girl woke up. But she's not. He sighed and smiled as he gently fixes her hair. He wonders what will happen if she suddenly wakes up. He laughed at the thought of him not knowing what to do. Then all of a sudden, her eyes opened.

"What. are. you. doing?" She asks with a menacing stare.

* * *

Okay.. Thank you very much for those who reviewed. I do really appreciate your corrections and suggestions. :)


	4. Phasmophobia

Chapter 4

_"What. are. you. doing?" She asks with a menacing stare._

Usui's heart skipped a beat.

"N-nothing." He looked around. Avoiding Misaki's eyes.

"Well you sounded like your guilty but whatever. Get out." She stands up and stretches her arms.

Usui sighed. He was somewhat relieved. He secretly stares at her again and what's this? she stared back. Her eyes are accusing. He looked away.

"I gotta go." He didn't wait for reply. He immediately walked to the door and left.

He leans back on the wall and touches his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks himself.

Misaki sighed when he left. Is he even aware of what he's bringing to her? He's totally destroying her system. Good thing that she still acted calm and cool in front of him.

* * *

"Just when will you stop bothering me?" Misaki yelled on Usui's ear.

"Why are you so mad?" He asks.

HOW CAN'T SHE BE SO MAD when the guy barges in her room for every 5 minutes asking her to do this and do that for the past 3 hours!

"Mad? Im not mad. I MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Misaki's hair stood up and it looks like a fire will come out of her mouth.

Usui remembered the paper given by Sakura before the start of vacation.

The paper is about Misaki's behavior etcetera etcetera. In a more specific term, a manual. Just like the paper..slipped on your vacuum cleaner or your t.v.

_When she gets mad, she becomes strong and starts to throw things. Warning: You can no longer stop her. Unless she gets tired._

A smile was formed on Usui's face. _"Really?"_

Misaki was about to lift the chair she sat on a while back and throw it on Usui's face.

"You know what? You're beautiful."

Thud. The chair dropped. And it was as if she was poured with water.

She was never been told beautiful before except for her sister and parents. It's not that she's not good-looking it's just that she don't stand out and yeah, plain.

"It did work! HAHAHA!" Usui continued laughing.

Right. Why didn't she think of that? He was just messing with her. He wasn't serious.

Usui felt the change of expression on Misaki's face. His laugh faded away. Why does he feel guilty? He feels like he just bullied her. He tries to lighten up the mood.

"Uhhh.. by the way, let's rent movies later, I thought we—"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" She said. Cold as ice.

"No way! It wont be fun besides.." He smirked. "You're in my house and…"

"I got it." She said with a blank face.

"So it's all set." He headed to the door. He looked back once more before he would open it.

"I mean it. You're beautiful." And he turned his back smiling to himself.

Misaki's eyes widened. She covered her mouth. Why can't she stop smiling? She cant help it. She can describe how happy she's feeling.

* * *

"Why didn't you pick your movie?" Usui asked to Misaki who's walking beside him.

"What for? Its not like Im going to watch it with you." Misaki responded. She was really pissed off. She thought she's already okay with him but then he let her wait for like what? 2 hours? Just because he can't cut his conversation with that girl in a mini skirt.

"Of course! We'll watch it together. Look!" He fanned out the 2 dvds right in front of her face. Her eyes widened. Just by looking at the cover can already give her nightmares. How much more if she'll going to watch 'em? There's this smiling girl in a red-stained white dress, blood is oozing from her empty eye sockets. And below was the title: Hunter

Her mind went black for a while.

"Hey! You alright? You look pale." Then he waved his hand across her face.

"F-fine. Perfectly fine." She smiled and walked a head of him.

He tagged along. "You're hiding something."

"What? Hahaha. NO." _When he finds out he'll be like…_

"Hahahaha! Could it be that you're afraid of ghosts?" He asked from behind.

Misaki stopped from walking, apparently still trying to recover, and Usui bumped into her.

"Ouch! Hey! When you're walking and someone's behind your back, you should ask that someone a permission if you're going to stop walking. You're injuring people even without you noticing it. Misa-chan?"

He noticed that she's still not moving. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Misa-chan?"

"I…" She muttered.

"Its okay. Just admit it. Let your heart calm." He started tapping her shoulder.

"I..Im.. IM NOT AFRAID OF GHOSTS!"

Misaki turned to him and punched his face. K.O!

* * *

"Misa-chan! Come on! Its boring without you!." Usui knocked at Misaki's door for nth time.

"Shut up! Im sleeping!"

"You're not. Meanie!" He turned his back and started stomping his feet.

He paused. "Wait a minute. Light bulb!" He started rubbing his both hands together. Smiling evilly.

On the other hand..

"Arg. Im hungry." Misaki gazes at her wristwatch. Its been almost 2 hours ever since Usui's last knock. She then heads to the door and presses her ear.

"Silent. Probably he went out. Good." She slowly twists the door knob and pulls it fast.

...Si

...len

...ce

"U-U...USUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	5. Overcome

Chapter 5

_"U-U...USUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Misaki stared at the huge painting in front of her. It was hanged on the wall just in front of her door. So when she opened it, it was like BAM! The most horrible thing she had ever seen. Much worse than the cover of that dvd. This just won't give you nightmares, it will give you a heart attack.

Usui smiled when she saw Misaki coming to his room. He stopped rummaging his closet and greeted Misaki cheerfully, like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Hi Misa-ch—" Misaki's fist flew towards his face.

_Thwak_. He slammed on the floor.

"That. Th-hat freakin' thing. Did you?..NO, you! You did it! For what huh? To scare me?" She smiled with a disgusted face.

Usui was shocked. But not shock enough to make him tight-lipped.

"Easy okay. That..was my painting. It's an abstract. It's just that every time I do an abstract painting, it turns out to be uhhh..weird—"

"Horrible." Misaki corrected.

"..horrible creature and..and.."

"Was it fun making fun of me?" She sat. She lowered her face so that Usui cannot see her facial expression.

"I thought you weren't scared of—"

"Of course you know that.." Her eyes warmed. "I.." She brushed the tears rolling on her cheeks. "I lied."

She sniffed. "I guess I des—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Usui grabbed her shoulders and wrapped his long arms on her.

Misaki was so surprised and overwhelmed that she dint care on pushing him away. In fact, she felt comfortable and secured.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have don't that. Im terribly sorry. I know, Im the most horrible person in this planet…" He continued talking, cursing himself.

His scent was familiar to her. The smell of his hair. The smell of his bare skin. It was the same as hers. Probably, they have the same stock in the bathroom. His hair's kinda wet too. Maybe, he just recently took a bath.

Misaki sensed that there is something wrong. She tired to rewind her thoughts.

_The smell of his bare skin._

_Bare skin._

_Ba-aaare skin._

_BAAAAARE SKIN._

That's when she realized, she's being hugged by a half-naked guy.

Blussshhhh..

"..and probably I should be thrown in hell."

"Yeah! Go to hell. Pervert!" Misaki shoved him away.

"Hey..who was the one who went here crying?"

"I wasn't, idiot! I wasn't crying when I came here." She stood up.

"Arent you gonna help me?" He extended his hand.

"Im not gonna help a pervert person like you."

"At least Im not scared of ghosts and monster-like creatures." He frowned.

"Scared? Im not. And this time, im not lying." She crossed her ams. Confidence was plastred on her face.

"Then..let's watch Hunter." He finally gets up by himself.

"Gee.. Im excited."

"and if you got scared, I'll kiss you." He smirked.

"and if I didn't, i'll throttle you, got that?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

Hours later..

"Usui!" Miskai yelled as she tries to catch Usui.

"There's no way that Im gonna die in your hands!" Usui continued running.

"Wait.. Sto—"

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Ouch."

He fell on the stairs.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Im tough."

He was still hospitalized in the end.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

"Wait! Hey..wait for me."Usui tried to steady himself while calling for Misaki. His right ankle was sprained so he's in crutches. They are in front of the house. Misaki stopped walking ahead and waited. Usui reached for her and slung his arm on her shoulder.

"Better. Let's go!" He said cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because it was your fault that I was injured. You chased me and that's why I fell on the stairs."

"That..was a rhetorical question, idiot!." She put her plam on her face. A sign that she was defeated by his idiocy.

"Misa-chan!" Misaki was startled. Definitely it wasn't Usui that was calling her. They both looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

What happened next was like a fast track to Usui. Before he knew it, his arm was already floating on air.

"Shintani?" She called back and started running towards the guy.

"Im glad you can still recognize me even after 10 years." Shintani was beaming with smile. Usui frowned.

"_So was her."_ He thought.

"Of course, but it took me five seconds. You lose weight and you're taller than me now!

Smile. Smile. Smile.

Usui clenched his fist. _"She never smiled to me like that before."_

"Haha yeah.. You know blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah?"

"Blah..blah blah blah."

Usui refused to hear their conversations. He's really pissed. She didn't even bother looking back at him but the guy did with a grin in his face that made Usui blood pressure to go up. He pulled the lower part of his eyes with his forefinger and sticked his tongue out.

"Hmph!" he grunted and headed to the house.

* * *

"Don't you think the weather is nice?" Usui asked. Sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen table. He's eating the toasted bread Misaki made.

"Oh yeah?" She faked a smile. Then she bit her bread and leaned on the sink.

"So…hmm… Who'stheguyyou'retalkingtoawhileback?" He asked.

"That was fast and I didn't understand it. Useless." "_Seriously? This guy's annoying!."_

He cleared his throat. "The guy." He coughed on purpose. "What was his name? Shintasha? Sanshita?"

"Shintani."

"Right! Sanshita!" Usui blurted.

Misaki smiled. She knows that their conversation isn't going anywhere.

"A childhood friend. More like a little brother."

"_Little brother? Who am I kidding?"_ Usui laughed.

She glared at him. "What's so funny?"

His laugh turned into a cough. "Nothing."

"Are you retarded or what? Anyway, I gotta go." She clasped both of her hands, removing the tiny bits of the bread.

"Where?"

"To the house in front."

"What? Why?"

"Shintani bought that house and he asked me if I could help him fix his things. Now, are you gonna ask when and how as well?"

"Wha—"

"Ja!"

* * *

Misaki lay on the floor, arms in lateral position. Shintani sat on her side. They just finished arranging the whole house.

"Tired?" He asked.

She smiled. "Kinda."

"Im really sorry for bothering you."

She rubbed her hands on his brown hair. "You still really haven't change."

10 years ago..

"_Uhm!" Shintani was busy eating his bread crusts when he suddenly bumped with a group of kids._

"_Im sorry." He said blankly and continued walking, his eyes still on the bag of bread crusts._

"_You! How dare you ignore our boss?" One of the kids grabbed his shoulder._

"_I didn't." He said in monotone._

"_You didn't even look at him!" _

"_Leave him. I think he likes it to be physical." The one they called boss shoved the bag of bread crusts away. Shintani watched it fall on the ground. Some of its contents were thrown._

_The so-called boss laughed. "Now let's get this started." His fist was about to hit Shintani's face but a hand stopped him. His eyes widened, so was Shintani. It was a girl. A girl in their age. Her right hand is blocking the fist of the so-called boss and her left is rubbing her eye. She yawned. It was an amusing sight._

"_W-what.. Let go!" The so-called boss struggled. Trying to remove his fist from her hand._

"_B-boss. We'll take care of her."_

_The girl turned to the other three with murderous, menacing, __do-not-take-another-step-or-else-I'll-break-his-hand-look on her face. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" They shouted and ran._

"_M-my mom's probably l-looking for me now..Will y-you please let go?"_

_She unfastened her hand._

"_Ahhhhh!" and the so-called boss ran too._

_The girl turned next to Shintani. He was frozen. Terrified. To his surprise, the girl laughed._

"_You're face is funny!" She continued laughing._

"_I-im sorry!" He said, bowing to her._

_The girl picked up the bag of bread crusts beside Shintani and threw it to him. He catched it._

"_If you're gonna say sorry then I might as well hit you. Just say thank you." She smiled._

"_Thank you."_

"_Misaki." She held her hand._

"_Shintani." And he reached her hand._

"Thank you." He said.

"Better." She got up and he followed.

"By the way, from now on, stop treating as your little brother."

"Why?" Misaki was confused.

"B-because.." He paused. "Im taller than you now. Yeah. Haha. That's it!"

"Fine. No problem."

* * *

On the other hand…

"He smiled. She smiled. He laughed. She laughed. What the hell are they talking about!" Usui asked the wall. He was constantly watching them using his binoculars.

"Ughh. Why does Sanshita need to appear?" He said, whining like a kid.

* * *

**Okkay! Your question: How come that Misaki was able to watch Hunter? Answer: Well maybe because of Half-naked-Usui's hug. She was able to overcome her fear.:DD **


	7. Tin Can

Chapter 7 – Tin Can

"Yes?" Misaki raised her left eyebrow.

Its 5 in the morning. She was busy eating her breakfast when this guy—Usui started starring at her without even blinking. Sheesh. Really annoying.

"Don't mind me Misa-chan. I just love starring at your beau-"

"There..there..eat it." She almost choked him when she stuffed a large bread on Usui's mouth. She laughs at him while he coughs.

Usui stopped coughing and grinned.

He grabbed the hand she used in holding the bread and licked its forefinger.

Misaki's face was as red as a tomato.

"Y-you!"

"Delicious.." He sticked his tongue out which pissed Misaki more.

She pulled her shirt's sleeve and cracked her knuckes.

"Uh-oh. I think I smell trouble." He stood up and ran.

"Usuiiiiiiiiiii!" She was about to chase him when the door bell rang.

"Time out! I'll go get it. Don't you dare move." Usui headed to the door.

_Hmn. Who can be visiting this early in the morning?_

A guy smiling ear to ear appeared as he opened the door.

"Misa-chan! Oh? You're Usui right? Im Hinata Shintani."

Usui closed the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? I saw Shintani."

"Ha?"

"Look, I totally understand that you own this house, so fine, then we'll talk outside." Misaki then touches the knob but Usui grabbed her hand.

"What now? You even won't let me out?"

"I just wanna say sorry." Then he slowly releases her hand and opened the door.

Misaki looking so surprised wasn't able to respond.

"Hey.. what was that?" Shintani asked.

"Im sorry." He bowed his ehad. "Im Takumi Usui by the way. Uhhh.. I guess I should go for a walk. Enjoy yourselves. Later." He said with a flat voice, then he left.

"So.. what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Uhhh.. you wanna go to amusement park tomorrow? Together?" He asked while looking at the floor. By the look in his face, he's quite embarrassed.

"S-sure." She forced to smile.

"Really? That's good."

"By the way, do you know where the amusement park is?" She asked.

"Ofcourse…not. Im just new here and..and.."

She laughed." I knew it. Don't worry, I'll just show you around some time."

To her surprise, he grabbed her both of her shoulders.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you.."

"Okay, okay, I got it."

"Thank you."

They laughed together.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Damnit! Why am I such a looser?"

After leaving the house, Usui really did go for a walk.

"What is wrong with me?" He sighed and touched his chest.

"What a joke." He spotted a tin can lying on the floor. He stomped at it, crashed it and kicked it really hard hoping that atleast he can vent his anger on that thing. But what surprised him was, the can flew back.

"Eh?" He looked at the can for a second then turned his head to his front.

"Crap." He stared at the girl in glasses, touching her forehead where the can might have flown.

He watched her removed her hand from her head.

_Oh no. Her hand is bleeding._

_I mean her HEAD! WAAAAA!_

* * *

Usui, you are so dead.

So I thought, it would be unfair for Usui that Misaki has a Shintani. So hey Usui, im doing you a favor here. Just hoping that this new character wont add fuel to the fire.


	8. A Fight?

Chapter 8 – A Fight?

"Bl-blood?" Usui heard her mutter as he crossed the space between them.

"Ah..ah miss?" Usui awkwardly reached out his hand.

Then she fainted in his arms.

At the Hospital.

"How is she?" Usui asked the doctor who just came.

"Still unconscious, but she's fine now. Just a slight concussion. Are you his….?"

"uuhhh, just a concerned citizen who passed by when she fainted. " he smiled nervously. Yeah he lied. As if he can just tell that he's the one who threw the can on her head. It was an accident anyway.

"I see. Be sure to call her family then. I'll be going."

Then the doctor left while Usui went inside the room.

He sat in a chair near the girl's bed. His eyes scanned the table near him. Just a vase of plastic flowers, a decoration maybe, the girl's bag and blood-smeared eyeglasses. He picks it up carefully.

"Hmn. She looks a lot different now with her glasses removed. Oh yes!" He remembered that he should call her family so pockets the eye glasses on the table and picks her bag.

"Found it!" He opened her phone and looked for her family contacts.

Hmn.

He scrolled further.

"Who are you?"

"HOLYCRAP! Hey, you scared the hell out of me." Usui almost dropped the phone his holding. Who'd blame him? The girl's eyes suddenly opened and she switched to sitting position, so quietly he didn't even notice it.

The girl bowed her head though and apologized.

"Oh no no. I should be the one saying sorry here. Uhh. Sorry. It was an accident. I didn't intend to do it." He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Ah." She touched her head as if she remembered the incident. "Well, apology accepted." She smiled for the first time which surprised Usui.

"Oh by the way, what are you doing with my phone?"

"Ah! I was about to call you parents."

She suddenly snatched the phone. "No need for that! I mean.. I just don't want them to worry. Plus, I'm fine now. In fact, can I leave now?"

For a second, Usui thought she's cute. He guessed that she's probably 2 years younger than him.

The girl got up on her feet and wobbled.

"Hey! Easy. Why are you in such a hurry?" He said as he steadied her.

"Not really but.." She bit her lip. "Forget it."

"Okay. I'll call the doctor then." He was about to reach the door knob when she speaks again.

"Wair mr. Have you seen my eye glasses?" She said like a kid looking for her toy.

"About that… Can I just buy you another one? Tomorrow. I'll just tell you the other details later. Name's Usui by the way." He flashed one of his killer smiles before he left the room completely.

Usui leans in the door and sighs.

"She kinda resembles my mother".

The night after.

"USUI! DINNER'S READY!"

No response.

Misaki really hates waiting, especially when it's time for food. She thinks that letting the blessing wait is not good. Plus. The stew is getting cold already.

She goes upstairs and knocks on Usui's room.

"Usui! Let's eat."

Still no response.

She twists the door knob. Heh. Its open.

_This guy needs some beating up._

"EH? Where on earth is he?"

It's her first time to be in his room. Okay, not really first time but, it's her first time to scan the room.

His room is clean and neat. Actually, it's really plain. His bed sheets are black and white. His wallpaper is white. But he's got a lot of books.

She moved closer to his study table.

There are some pile of books, mangas, DVDs, games.. well he's kinda messy on this part.

"What is this?" She notices an eye glasses. It smeared with blood so she picked it up just then the door opened.

"Misaki?"

"AH!" She dropped the eye glasses. "Oh no."

"HEY!" He went closes and picked up the glasses.

It was broken.

"I'm so sor—"

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS?"

His voice suddenly freaked her out. It's her first time to see him so angry.

"I didn't.. I…"

"Out. I said get out." This time, he said it with a calm and cold voice.

She left.

The phone on his pocket vibrates.

Father calling…..

He closes his eyes and throws the phone.

Ok.

GOMMENNE MINNA-SAN!

I completely forgot about this, sorry. But anyway, i'm back. And thanks for reading this fanfiction. I'm really grateful of your reviews. Thank you so much. :D


	9. New found romance

Chapter 9 - New Found Romance?

"You're going out?" Misaki pushed her luck in asking Usui a question. They had a fight last night after all, he might still be mad at her.

"Yea."

That's all he said and he didn't even look at her.

For the first time, Misaki felt awkward with Usui.

She asks one more question.

"With who?"

It feels weird for her asking that. It is so not her. She used to not care, but then…

"I'll be alone." He answers flatly and leaves the house.

Misaki sighed. "Well. Might as well get dressed."

She promised Shintani to take him to the amusement park after all.

* * *

"WHOAH. THAT WAS HELL FUN!" Shinatani exclaimed.

Misaki smiles.

After they went to the amusement park, they decided to go to a café.

_Isnt that Usui?_

Thump.

She swears, she felt her heart skip a beat.

She was facing the entrance and he saw him coming.

He's…smiling.

Is he okay now?

Then a girl appears behind him.

"_I'll be alone."_

Yeah right. What a terrible liar.

She shifts her gaze on Usui and..

THUMP.

He's looking at her. But that was for just half a second. His gaze shifted to the table near them.

"Shintani." Misaki mouthed. "Make me laugh."

Shintani drops his juice and looks at her with a poker face.

"Chickens can make you gay."

.

.

.

"pfft. Hahahaha!"

She was supposed to give a fake exaggerated laugh. But what he said was really funny. Especially when he looked so serious when he said it.

"T-thanks for this."

Misaki heard the girl with Usui spoke.

"You're welcome for nth time. But I'm really sorry your eye glasses were broke. Some careless and stupid person touched it." –usui.

"Nah. It's alright. Plus they said, it can still be fixed right? I'll get used to using contacts."

.

.

So she's the one who owns that eye glasses. She must be so important to him.

Tch.

AND WAIT A MINUTE. Was he insinuating something?

"You know what misa-chan? To be honest, I was really scared at riding that roller coaster. But thanks to you. I was able to enjoy it instead."

"Wow. To be HONEST. Great. At least you admitted it. You're not like some terrible liar I know."

_Ha. You want war? I'll give you war._

_._

.

.

"It's not alright. That eye glasses was precious to you. That person who broke it should be punished!" –USUI

Misaki smiled bitterly while she crushed the plastic cup of Frappuccino.

"You know.. its not really a big—" -Aki

"OH NO! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to splash it on you." Misaki apologized while wiping Shintani's shirt.

"No need for that. Apology accepted."

"Haha. Right. You're really different. You can forgive people easily not like that jerk I know who doesn't know how to understand people."

.

.

"You know what? Aki-chan, let's go to other place. People are so careless here. We don't want to be involved in their bad luck." -Usui

"YAAAH! Are you saying I'm a bad luck?" She stood up and now looking straight at Usui. She had enough. She's so pissed off she wants to kick him in the ass.

"Did I mention your name? Oh my bad. At least you know yourself that you're a bad luck." He stood up too and apparently he's taller so he really did look like he was looking down on her LITERALLY.

"What's wrong with you? IT WAS A FREAKIN ACCIDENT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK THE GLASSES!" -Misaki

"Well, I've had enough of your carelessness!" –Usui

"At least, I'm honest in admitting my fault. How bout you? I'll be alone my tooth!" –Misaki.

Okay.

They were practically yelling in the café. But she didn't care. Neither was Usui.

"What is with you? Are you jealous?" He grinned.

Her cheeks heat up. "Don't push the blame on me!"

"FINE! AKI! LET'S GO!"

"SHINTANI COME ON!"

They looked at their tables.

They're gone.

* * *

Shintani sighed. He had enough hearing them fight like lovers.

He had enough of everything.

He knows that Usui likes her. And she.. misa-chan likes him too. TT_TT

Without thinking, he grabbed the girl who's with Usui and left the café. They went to a park near the area and sat on one the benches there.

"Ah. I'm Shintani. Well, I know that your name is Aki but we weren't formally—Are you alright?"

He saw her scratching her eyes.

"Hey, stop scratching it. It'll get worse." He gently removed her hand on her eyes.

Aki kept on blinking so he leaned forward and blew her eyes.

"You're too close." –Aki

"W-what? Ahh sorry. /" Shintani jolted back and simply scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks."

He looked at her and smiled. "No problem."

The wind blew and the leaves from the trees fell on them.

Thump.

Aki looked at him once more and smiled.

Thump.

He felt his cheeks warm and his heart beat fast.

* * *

I had a great time laughing at my grammar in the first chapters of this story. XD

Anyway. Yeah. How's that! XD No more love triangles~ Let those two not mess up with their love story. Thanks for those who reviewed and followed. : you guys inspire me.


	10. Confession

Chapter 10 - Confession

Bzzzt bzzzt..bzzt bzzzt

Usui was about to enter the house when someone called.

He reached for the phone in his pocket.

_Who'll call at this hour? Misa-chan? *o*_

Father calling…

.

.

He clenched his fists.

No. He's never gonna run away. He'll face him no matter what.

He pressed answer and placed the phone in his ears.

"What do you want?" He said in an icy tone.

Usui heard him inhaled deeply. "Son…Come back."

He grunted. "Wow, flash news. I thought you guys want to get rid of me badly that's why you sent me in Japan on my own."

"I.."

_Silence._

"You would've at least denied it. Well, I'm doing fine here. So LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

He pressed the end button.

He's mad.

Really mad.

He want to punch things, scream, but he can't do that. He can't possibly do that.

Usui continued entering the house and went straight to his room. He saw Misaki and the broken eye glasses. And that.. he vented his anger on her.

.

.

.

* * *

1:27 A.M

Misaki stared at the clock as its blinks again. 1:28 A.M

"ARRRRRRRRRGH. He's getting in to me again!"

She changed positions. Adjusted the a.c. Exercised. But she still can't sleep.

She kept on thinking about happened in the café.

Was she the one at fault? Should she apologize? But she apologized already!

"Damn it!" She ruffled her hair and got up.

"Milk. I need milk."

She didn't bother to turn-on the lights. She believes in the saying "Conserve energy. Conserve electricity."

She finally reached the kitchen. Though she can't see anything clearly, she's got a good sense of direction. Plus, it's not really that dark since there are lights coming from the light posts outside.

She opened the fridge and..

.

.

Thud.

_What the hell was that._

Doki doki doki.

Through the light coming from the fridge, she was able to recognize what she hit.

"Usui!?"

He was leaning beside the fridge. Beside him was the bowl of supposed to be Nara pickles.

"You couldn't have possibly ate all of it?"

"Hngggg." Was all he muttered.

Geez. Shintani actually gave her the pickles. She couldn't say no so she just accepted it, though she really doesn't want to eat the pickles, since gets drunk easily.

"Great." She kicked him lightly. "Hey..wake up." She kicked him once again and to her surprise Usui grabbed her leg and started hugging it.

For God's sake she's not wearing her pjs. She is wearing shorts so it really sent her goose bumps.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT OR I'LL KILL YOU."

"Hnnnng."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She kicked him with force.

K.O!

"Suits you!" She was about to leave when he spoke.

"Don't leave me…alone."

Thump.

She went back. "Fine. Fine. I'll just dump you in your room okay? Looks like I don't have a choice." She put his hand on her shoulder and half carried-half dragged him.

They finally reached his room.

_UGH. His weight is killing me._ She thought.

Misaki successfully dumped him in his bed.

She flexes her head. "Well this isn't a bad thing either. I'm tired and I'll probably be able to sleep. Good—YAAAAAAAA!"

Usui reached and grabbed her hand so she was thrown in his bed too, well thrown in to his body actually.

"YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ARE YOU?" Misaki said while she was lying face down on Usui's chest.

"Misa-chan…"

"What?"

"Misa-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Misa…chann."

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU WANT?" she clamped her hands on his face. His eyes are still shut.

"Misa—"

"I'm here already okay?"

He smiled and hugged her more. "Misa-chaaan! *u*"

He's dead drunk. Well if he's not then she probably would've thrown him in the outer space for making this to her.

For making her heart race.

.

.

.

For making it hard for her to breathe.

.

.

.

.

And for making her fall for him.

There she said it.

But looks like she can't help it either. Her feeling's controlling her.

She stroked his surprisingly soft, spiky, blonde hair. "Even before, I've always noticed you. The guy with a smile brighter than the sunshine. Let's say, I had a crush on you before. But one afternoon.. I saw you kissing a girl."

She gritted her teeth and smiled. "It shouldn't matter to me but you were two-timing. You have a girlfriend and yet you're kissing another girl? Reminds me of someone I want to bury alive."

"I hated you. Despised you. But in the end…it was all just a pretend. It was all self-defense. When I saw you with that girl, it was like I got hit in the chest. Then reality punched me in the face. Right, you'll never look at me. You just see as a toy, nothing more, and nothing less. You'll never take me seriously. AND I can't believe that I'm saying all this corny stuffs."

I laughed while I wipe the tears escaping my eyes.

"Misa-chan.."

"Well, I can probably stay here for a while…" she said as she drifted to sleep. Too bad she wasn't able to hear his last words.

"Ayuzawa.. I love you."

* * *

Yo. I just wanna say sorry for not correcting my typos and grammars. I'm such a lazy-ass so just bear with it. ANYWAY. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS and for the follows.

You guys have tumblr? Pls check out my shoujo manga blog .com .. Its where I post my feels and stuffs about my OTPs.

JAAA~ see you in the next chapter. :D


	11. She's Back

**Chapter 11 - **She's Back

Usui woke up with a splitting head ache. The light coming from the windows blinded him so he had his eyes covered with his left hand.

"Ugh."

He turned his body and faced sidewards.

A girl. With her back towards him.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. Did he just sleep with a woman? He really can't remember anything that happened last night, well except that he was eating that nara pickles.

The girl finally faces him and snuggles him.

Its Misaki.

"What the—" He wasn't able to continue his cuss because misa-chan moaned and hugged him closer.

"You know what, I'm still very lucky that you're asleep." He chuckled.

Since, he'll never know how to hide his face which is now covered with blush.

"Five minutes."

The clock continued to tick.

"Time's up_. The time is really up_." He gently removed Misaki's hands around him and got up from the bed.

"Probably, it really wasn't meant to be. A person who can't stay doesn't deserve you." He kneels and attempts kisses her in the forehead.. then her eyes.. then her nose.. going down a little further but he paused.

"If I am to kiss you, I'll make sure that you're conscious. I want to see how your face turns red after all." He laughs then kisses her again in the forehead.

.

.

.

Misaki opens her eyes when she heard the door closed.

She bites her lip and touches the forehead Usui kissed.

"What was he saying? I don't get it at all."

She buries her head in the pillow.

"_If I am to kiss you, I'll make sure that you're conscious. I want to see how your face turns red after all."_

Damn it.

How is she gonna hide this feelings anymore.

What a dumbass.

.

.

.

DIZZTDIZZZT! DZZZT.

"Hai! Hai! Coming." Misaki mumbled as she opened the door.

"HONOKA-SAN?" She blinked her eyes twice.

"Surprise! Surprise! I'm back. Oh you must be Misaki? Nice meeting you I'm Honoka-san." They shook hands.

"Now where the hell is Usui?" She said as she went inside the house.

.

.

Usui just stared at her, drank the water on the bottle and close the ref.

"You have a key. Why bother pressing the doorbell?"

"Yaaaa. Stop being so cold. Aren't you going to greet your dear cousin-sister?"

"Cousin?" Misaki asked.

"Yea? Oh he didn't tell you? I'm his cousin on the father side. 3rd cousin actually. We were just playing that sibling-act so that I can be his guardian. Uhhhg I'm so tired."

Honoka went passed at Usui and opened the Ref.

.

.

.

.

There was an odd silence.

"You two." She said with a firm voice. "When was the last time that you went to grocery?"

There was a scary aura she was emitting. Misaki shivered.

Usui answered. "Uhhh. A week ago?"

"WHY IS MY REF EMPTY? I'M SO FREAKIN HUNGRY!" She glared at the two.

"Ahhh Honoka-san" –Misaki.

"Yea?"

"I'll just go buy stuffs at the grocery."

"Oh. Okay. Take this." She handed her a wallet. "And take that too." She pointed at Usui who was busy looking at somewhere else.

"I.. I think I can manage on my own."

"No. I won't let you carry those heavy grocery bags. Plus, this guy knows what to buy. Ok?"

Misaki bit her lower lip. She was thinking of another excuse. Going out alone with Usui is a dangerous thing. She might not know what will happen next if she can't handle those feelings.

"I think.. I think—"

Usui took the wallet on her hands.

"Let's go." He said as he walked towards the door.

"W-what?"

Usui smirked. "Don't be so afraid of me."

"WHAT! I'M NOT—"

"Save it. We're wasting time."

Misaki fumed. She glared at him hoping that laser will come out of her eyes and struck him.

.

.

.


	12. WTF

Chapter 12 - WTF

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END?" Misaki complained while she was pushing the almost full cart.

They're at supermarket now. Doing some groceries.

Usui looked at her while holding a soy sauce. "Need help?" he said with sarcasm.

They've been fighting over on who will push the cart and Misaki really insisted that she'll do job since Usui's already the one choosing the items. It's the least thing she could do but she's really getting tired already.

They've been strolling in market for 2 and half hours after all.

"Shut up. I can manage."

She was about to push the cart again when Usui stopped her.

"Leave it. Just go and find olive oil"

"Tch. Fine." She left him.

"If I know, you'll just go greet those girls who've been cheering on you a while back." She mumbles.

Well, the moment they entered the supermarket, people—no, girls have been eyeing and drooling over him like LITERALLY! She even heard murmurs like…

"_Look at the hottie."_

"_I hope he looks this way. Omg."_

"_Too bad he's with a girl already. Is it her girlfriend?"_

"_Nah. He's too good for her."_

"He's too good for me my ass. I am the one who's too good for him tsssh!" She grabs the bottle of olive oil and marches back.

.

.

.

"Usui."

O_O

She saw him holding the waist of a girl who's like 5 years younger than him.

"WHAT ON EARTH!? USUIIIIIII!" She throws the olive oil at him but he catches it. Damn those reflexes.

"U-usui.. is that your name? _ " The girl looked at him with hearts in her eyes. She looks.. err dazed.

She marches toward them.

She glares Usui for a second then looks at the girl. "Miss.. are you okay? Did he harass you or something?"

"O-oy! Its not what you think. I just helped her-" -Usui

"SHUT UP." she hissed.

"Come on, talk. I'm here don't worry." –Misaki

"I..I.." The girl finally speaks up. "I think.. I THINK I'M IN LOVE KYAAAH!" and passes out.

O_O

.

.

.

.

.

UHHH. WHUT?

"Usui! What did you do to her?" She glares at him.

"Nothing." He said with a flat tone.

"YOU!" she grabs his neck and starts choking him.

"*COUGHS* W-WHAT *COUGHS* If you're jealous *COUGHS* JUST SAY IT *COUGHS*"

She lets go. "Huh. What?"

Usui smirks. "I said.. . JEALOUS. " He said it like he was stating a fact. "tch. You don't have to be so violent." He massages his severed neck.

.

.

"What on earth are you saying? It was you who was harassing a kid. Its waaay waay out of your league. SHE'S TOO YOUNG YOU FREAK! You're really an evil seducer. PERVERT!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OKAY? Wait, W-What? SEDUCER? PERVERT?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! Don't you remember what happened last night!?"

His face looked confused for a moment. "What happened last night?"

"HA! You don't remember? YOU JUST RAPED ME!"

"I didn't." he said firmly.

She felt a pang in her chest. The way he said it, it was so confident like it was impossible for him to do that kind of thing of her.

"Why? Because I'm not your type?"

"Not really… But when I'll make love with you, I'll make sure I'll remember every single detail of it."

HER FREAKIN CHEEKS WARMED.

.

.

"Hey. You're blushing. HAHAHAHAH!"

"I don't need to hear that from you! And stop laughing pervert!"

"Mind explaining why I'm a pervert now?" He grins.

"Ahhh.. That's.. because.."

"Because?"

"M-m-morning. That morning. Y-you..you kissed me! IDIOT!"

Now it was Usui's turn to blush.

"Y-you were awake?"

She nods.

"I didn't kiss you in the lips did I?"

She was shocked that he recovered quickly. She was hoping to see him flustered for a longer time but..

"No."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? What are you? A 3rd grader?" Misaki looks up to him only to see a big smirk in his face.

She inhaled deeply and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Right." She smiles at him. "That was too shallow of me. Kisses are nothing but just touching of flesh. Guess I can kiss anyone, anywhere I would want to. YOU OVER THERE!" She calls the guy stocking those new groceries in place.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She was hoping to see the reaction of the guy but Usui blocked her view.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He yells and grabs her in the shoulder.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" She imitated his tone a while back.

"Misaki."

"Plus, you didn't kiss me in the lips, tsk tsk tsk. I guess I'll just try it with that guy. Move." She grabbed her arm back and walked past at him. But before she could take another step, he suddenly grabs her arm again, twirling her until she faces him again.

His face was hovering over her. So close that she can smell his fresh breathe and his manly cologne.

All of a sudden, she felt his hand cup her neck. She saw him close his eyes and in one swift movement he pressed his lips on hers.

WHAT.

THE.

FUDGE.

* * *

Howd you like the kisssu?

XDD

i'll do some fan service for the next chapter OMGEE GUYSSS ASFDHKLK! i cant believe i was able to write something like that.

School starts next week. But i'll still try to update weekly.

*e-e-e-electric shock~

JA~


	13. Date Me

Chapter 13 -Date Me

Honoka-san left for shopping, so there's Usui and Misaki alone in the house again.

.

.

Misaki plopped down on the sofa in the living room, her feet hanging on the arm of the sofa.

She was staring at the white ceiling blankly.

***Flashback..

"_Plus, you didn't kiss me in the lips, tsk tsk tsk. I guess I'll just try it with that guy. Move." She grabbed her arm back and walked past at him. But before she could take another step, he suddenly grabs her arm again, twirling her until she faces him again._

_His face was hovering over her. So close that she can smell his fresh breathe and his manly cologne._

_All of a sudden, she felt his hand cup her neck. She saw him close his eyes and in one swift movement he pressed his lips on hers._

"ASDFHJLKJDL!% ^!^!* ^! "

She can't even decipher her own thoughts now.

Her mind exploded, her sanity is almost leaving her brain.

"Misa-chan!~ 3"

A head suddenly hovers over her blocking the white ceiling she was staring at.

Her eyes widened, her breathe stopped, her heart slammed on her chest.

She got up and BAAAM!

Her head banged with his head.

"Crap." She mumbled.

"Awww. I wonder what your head is made of." Usui hopped in the sofa and sat next to her.

She dropped the hand rubbing her forehead.

She gritted her teeth.

"THAT WAS CLEARLY YOUR—"

.

.

.

CHU~! 3

The judas kissed her forehead.

"W-whaat.." she was flushed with anger..or passion WTF NO!

Usui grinned and shrugged. "You can always get back at me~" he pointed his cheek.

Now the monkey is clearly playing with her.

Misaki forced a smile. "Oh yeah?"

She clenched her fists. She was supposed to punch him in the face but he caught her by wrist and pulled her close to him.

His face 2 inches away from her face.

"You're really cute. Let's date."

Mother of God.

Misaki is really REALLY REALLY pissed off right now.

How could he just joke about dating her?

And he freakin' looked serious when he said it.

God, she wants to punch his handsome face now.

When will his jokes end?

First he kissed her, and then now asks her to date him?

Don't this guy know that her mind is about to explode now?

Misaki absent-mindedly bit her lower lip.

Then she saw his expression change. O_O

_EH? What's with the faint blush?_

She even saw him gulp.

.

.

.

OH.

She smiled inside.

Heh~ She found a perfect plan to get even. She has to teach him lessons for playing with her feelings.

She took her hand back.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She has to gather all her acting skills to pull if the act she's planning to do.

1

2

3

She smirked as she opened her eyes.

"Sure. Let's date."

She went and sat in his lap and interlocked her hands behind his head.

She felt him stiffen. Her plan's working. She smiled inside.

And for the finishing blow, she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. God he smells so good she had in mind but she immediately shunned those thoughts away.

She lifted her head to see the look on his face.

Too bad, his head was lowered down, his blonde hair covering the half of his face.

_Oh wait. Is he mad?_

"You don't have to look so scared! That was a joke okay? Well you started the joke from the first place."

She admitted shamelessly. Well, she kinda sorta felt guilty.

She decided to end her act and get away from him but before she could remove her hands on him, Usui already pinned her down on the sofa.

He's on top of her now and she can feel his weight crushing her body.

Misaki felt her ears heat up.

"H-hey." She stuttered.

His face was so close she can feel his cool and fresh breathe fanning her face.

And speaking of face, she can see his face now.

He looked flushed and he's looking at her like she's only person that exists in the world.

"I'm serious."

.

.

.

"W-WHA—"

.

.

.

"and you don't do jokes like that."

He leaned and captured her lips.

Her mind shattered into pieces.

.

.

.

Though she was mindblowned, she was able to gently push him.

"What the hell Usui?"

He pursed his lips and grinned.

He leaned closer again; and on reflex, Misaki closed her eyes since she thought that he was going to kiss her again.

Well, technically that was right. But yes he was kissing her, not in the lips but in HER NECK.

HOLYFREAKSHOW. Her eyes widened.

His lips kissed her neck. Traced her jaw. And back to her lips.

.

.

.

His hands were inside her shirt, caressing her waist.

"Let's..date." he said between their kisses.

"WHAT?" she pushed him away.

It was then that she noticed that both of them were having deep breathes. He was looking at her with those dark green eyes and it felt like she was drowning in them.

Her heart drummed like crazy. And she was perfectly aware that her face was as red as a ripened tomato.

"Date me." He said firmly.

"No. And stop this joke already. It's not funny." She looked away.

"Who's trying to be funny?"

She glared at him, hoping that laser beam will come out on her eyes and just burn the hell out of him.

Well he glared at her too.

" ." he repeated.

"Let go." She said.

.

.

.

.

"Fine. Or I won't stop."

Misaki's eyes widened. She cursed him in her mind.

His eyes went to his earlobe. And then he started nibbling them gently with his other hand now tracing her back.

Her brain circuits are about to break down.

She wants to scream.

It's not like that she doesn't want this.. In fact, if she loses her grip on sanity, she might be the one that's going to make a move on him darn it.

She felt his hand remove the lock on her bra.

O_O

"FINE FINE!"

"Fine what?" he smirked.

"I'll date you! I'll date you okay!?"

Usui smiled victoriously.

* * *

UHM.

LOL?

XDDD

update sucks. i'm so busy these past days. *rolls eyes* school.

pls do review. THANK U! :


	14. Passenger Seat

Chapter 14 - Passenger Seat

"Smile Misa-chan. Dating me isn't that bad." Usui grinned while driving.

Guess what.

They're really going to have a date. And Misaki? Has no choice.

"Oh yeah?" Misaki said in monotone.

Usui chuckled which annoyed Misaki more.

"You see.. I'm rich, I'm smart, I'm a perfect gentleman and not to mention drop dead gorgeous."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You forgot to mention. You're arrogant too." She smiled sarcastically.

"Atleast I'm honest."

_Well.._

_=_= he was indeed telling the truth._

_He's indeed drop dead gorgeous._

_Wait-what?_

"AWWG." She groaned. She really can't win an argument with him. Defeated, she opened the stereo. She'd rather listen to music than talk to him.

*Clicks On*

*Clicks off*

.

.

"hey why did you turn it off?" he asked while turning it on.

Misaki didn't answer and Usui grinned for he knows why.

.

.

The song continued to play.

"EYES ON THE ROAD! Stop starring at me."

"Okay..okay." He smiled at her one more time.

.

.

Usui tapped the steering wheel, matching the beat of the music.

"I look at her and have to smile. As we go driving for a while..her hair blowing in the open window of my car and…"

Misaki turned to him. Wide-eyed.

_THE PERVERTED FREAK JUST SANG._

_AND HE'S FREAKIN GOOD._

_LIKE HELL GOOD._

_WHAT ON EARTH CAN'T HE NOT DO?_

Usui turned to her and smirked.

"And as we go the traffic lights. Watch them glimmer in her eyes..in the darkness of the evenin'"

.

.

"And I've got all the I need, right here in the passenger's seat. Oh and I can't my eyes on the road knowing that she's inches from me."

.

.

"What? Shocked that I can sing?" he teased her.

"How do you that?" Misaki asked, still dazed.

"Do what?"

"Make my heart stop."

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.*

Usui stopped the car.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Usui turned to her.

"I.."

.

.

.

HOLYSHEETOFPAPER.

Misaki can't believe what she just said.

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

"_MAKE MY HEART STOP."_

WHATONEARTH.

"I'm alright. Just…feelin nauseous, I guess. Hehehe" She lied.

"Okay. Should we get going now?"

She nodded.

Thank God. Usui was a slow one too.

Misaki sighed.

While Usui..secretly grinned.

.

.

"Where are we going by the way?" Misaki asked while she yawned.

"You'll see."

"TCH!" misaki just stared at the window and not long after she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Misaki woke up, no longer inside the car but inside a peculiar room. The room looks so high class, neat and polished in fact, it looks like a room in a hotel.

And that's when her eyes widened. "HOTEL!?"

Then as if on cue, a door opened—specifically the bathroom door and Usui came out of it, wearing nothing but a small towel.

Misaki immediately averted her eyes from him.

"What the crap do you think you're doing?" she managed to say, still not looking at him.

"Play with me!" he said in an enthusiastic kid-like tone.

"W-what?" She turned to him and was surprised to see Usui bare chest.

"SHIT! Go away pervert!"

"Play with me!" and he pushed her to the bed.

"AHHHH!" She pushed him away and screamed.

She gasped as she slowly opened her eyes. Her arms are in front of her pushing the invisible air.

"Mother of God. Damn dream." She calmed herself first and she noticed where she was. Well, still inside the car but the view outside spells beach.

She looked at the driver's seat and it was empty. "Where on earth did he go?" she muttered as she got out of the car.

"Play with me!" she shivered as she heard some faint voices. That line was freakin' familiar.

She continued walking towards the beach.

"NO! Play with me!"

"SHUT UP! You two!"

She saw Usui setting up a big umbrella and under it was a mat filled with food.

_A picnic eh?_ She grinned inside. Nice timing. She's freakin' hungry already.

Beside Usui was 2 little cute boys who really look alike. Must be twins. The other kid seemed to notice her and said, "OY Otosan! Who's she?"

"Yeah, otosan, who's she?" the other one said.

"You ugly, stop copying me!"

"No I didn't, I said yeah at the beginning idiot!"

Aaaand the 2 kids continued arguing while Misaki is still dumbstrucked. The word otosan is still ringing in her ears.

"HEY B1 and B2! I hate to say this since you are just kids but WILL YOU GUYS GET LOST?" -Usui

The two kids seemed to be startled. And they ran away. Still arguing with each other.

Usui rolled his eyes. "Kids."

"I didn't know you have kids already Usui?" Misaki blurted.

"Wha-? HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" usui laughed like there's no tomorrow, tears spilling from his eyes.

Misaki ignored his hysterical laugh. "Yeah. Knowing you, you'll probably have a dozen kids already, player! Tch. Uhh! Gives me goosebumps!"

Usui stopped laughing. "Hey hey hey, those two are totally not my kids. I'm not irritating like them."

"Which brings to the point that they are _really_ your kids."

"hey misaki, they just wanted to play and they told me they'll call me father if I don't play with them." He explained.

"AH! I'm hungry!" Misaki beamed totally ignoring his explanation.

"HEY! Believe me!"

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious."

"Funny."

"ARGH! I'll show you their real parents!"

"OOOOH KAY!"

"I will for real!"

Misaki can't hold it no longer. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usui asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey-I told you-"

and they continued arguing...

* * *

Date part 1 ended.

Sorry for the late update. School sucks.

OFFTOPIC.

Anyone who's excited for 21? (its a shadow hunter thing)


End file.
